Renji's White Tiger
by straightedgelover
Summary: Oc/Renji, oc/Hisagi Two sisters and their best friend get mistaken for traitors and are to taken to the Seireitei where past becomes present and they are faced with life changing desicions. Rated T for now could change to M


**Renji's White Tiger**

**This is my first Bleach story because recently i have become addicted so here goes nothing.**

**P.s. I own Amynta, Chara, Haruka and in upcoming chapters Zenzi. Everything else goes to the lovely people who made Bleach. And this story has the ****Arrancar plot mentioned but alot of it is my crazy minds work. Oh if you flame i really don't care i will just ignore. :) Any way now to the story.....**

There she was again black cloak flicking in the wind, under the nights moon feeling it coming closer. Everynight for the past 4 years Amynta felt them come, she chased and killed them. She doesn't know or care what they are, she just wants to protect her 7 year old youger sister Chara. They were orphaned as young children, when their 5 mounth old brother and parents were killed by one of 'them'. They lived because a then 10 year old Amynta took her sister and jumped out their homes' second story window, and ran never to look back again. That was 6 years ago, since then Amynta has manage to make only one true friend she can trust, Haruka. True Haruka's name means distance but that is far from true. She is the most open, loud, frank, and annoying person ever to have graced this world, but she like Amynta and Chara have powers that normal people just wouldn't understand. So they made a packt 2 years after Amynta and her sister were orphaned 'We have these powers for a reason, protect those we love and those who cannot defend themselves'. Now the sisters were standing in the park overlooking the river sparkling with the moonlight. Amynta katanas began to tremble as they drew closer **(Author's note: None of my characters know all the technical terms yet, such as Zanpakuto, Kido, and so on, so for a couple chapters i hope you can deal with generic terms..sorry for the interruption) **.

"Chara, where is Haruka? They will be here soon." She spoke softly almost whisper.

"How should i know!? She is always late, and further more shes your friend NOT MINE!" the bleach blonde haired, barely 4'1 girl yelled out. She crossed her arms over her sea blue hoodie, while she shifted her weight onto her left side making her denem skirt flop over to that side.

A tick mark was visible on Amynta's head. Here sisters name ment joyful, but lately she kept lashing out. Not that she was to blame after all the hell she has been through, but she could show a little gratitude.

"Watch your tone missy unless you want Bekho to slice you in half." She warned the little girl motioning towards her katanas.

"Oh just because you have a sword that talks to ya and cool new black cape to go along with your stupid black jeans and black tank top, doesn't mean i'm scared!" She yelled in return, getting her nose next to her sisters who bent over to glare at her. Fumes were coming from both of their ears.

"Are you two serously at it again!? We have a huge mumbow jumbo coming towards us and all you two can do is fight over Amynta's horrible fashion!?" Her friend yelled out smirking.

"How is my fashion horrible when your cloths barely cover your big ass boobs!?" She said in defense looking at her friends' rediculus heart shape top that as she mentioned barely covered her boobs, and short shorts that looked like Daisey Duke herself wore, while her curled, maroon hair whipped around in the nights' breeze.

"Oh Amynta, don't be jealous just because you are flatchested! And as for your fashion, black hair with navy blue strips has punk written all over it, and don't get me started on the cloak! we are not superheros or something we are just three crazy girls who can see monsters, plus would it kill you to wear more color? Oh and a tan wouldn't kill you either, your a pale as the moon in the sky."

"Ugh is that thing here yet? And for your information i can't help the hair, its natural."

"Right about as natural as that monster standing behind you!" she pointed out still smirking.

"Shit! You could have warned me ya know!"

_"Or you could have just payed attention to your surroundings instead of that dim whitted Haruka"_

'Great now my own katana is critizing me' she thought to herself.

"Bekho roar!" She yelled out as she unsheated her katanas from behind her back, which now held a white shimmer around both blades. "Come on big and nasty show me what cha got!" She yelled charging toward monster who looked plant based. Limbs covered in thorns flung around in different directions. Its head looked that of a rose, but there was hole between its neck and head. Amynta went right into the middle where the hole was to cut its head off, but was flung a good fifty feet to the right. She backflipped into a tree and used it as rebound and shot back at the monster, katanas sticking straight out towards the monster's head. But her move was intersepted by another monster that resembled a grim reaper in a way.

"Haruka would you mind..haaa....joining me....yaaa..?" She yelled between strikes. There were monsters everywhere. They were surrounded in a circle of them.

"On my way Amynta! Just give me a sceond!" She reached for her weapon of chioce, her axe. It had a tornado scetched on the handle, since her weapon as she called it the wind axe. "Quetzalcoatl! Toranado!" As she pulled it out of her back holster, the edge of the blade turned red and gusts of wind wrapped around the whole axe. "WooHoo! Acton time!" She yelled as she carelessly swung at every target in her way.

""How did i end up with you as my partner? You are the most wreckless fighter i have ever met!"

"Well your the quietest fighter i have ever met and not to mention the weakest!" She yelled smirking at her friend.

"You want to test that theory!?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Sure since these things are no fun."

"Who ever kills the most of these is the strongest!"

"Amiga you have yourself a deal!"

"HEY!!!!!!!! Some one help me! Get off, let me go!" Chara yelled as the plants leg wrapped tighter around her waist.

"CHARA!" Amynta yelled in anger and fear.

"Ya thats me now get the plant off of me!" She coughed out searching for oxygen.

Amynta did what she called flash steps in order to get to her sister as fast as possible. As she drew closer she jumped into the air and cut the limb that held Chara and green goo flew everywhere. She caught Chara before she hit the ground. "Chara get out of here i'm going to do that special move thinger." A drop of sweat ran down the back of her head from lake of name knowlegde.

"Whatever ya dork."

_"Amynta, before you try this again remember to say 'Bankai White tiger prowl' to acess its power.' "Um one question Bekho, what does it mean?" 'Just do as i say there is no time for this now.' "Fine no need to be pushy.'_

"Bankai white tiger prowl!" She took her dual katanas and spun them together to make one big sword while her body began its change as well. Her human ears slowly became tiger ears that set upon the top of her head, while her fingernails became sharp and long like claws, her four main teth beame fangs, and a tail pretruded from her backside, and light tiger stripes could be seen on her skin. When her eyes opened they were no longer the color of icey blue, but of a primal golden. She shook her head after she was fully transformed. _"How does it feel to be at full power?" Bekho asked her. 'It feels great, like nothing can stop me.' "Then shall we finish this hollow off?" ' Um sure whatever you just said and what is with all the weird words?'_ She got no answer in return.

Amynta took her sword in both hands and placed it up toward her head and with one fatal slash, the beast started to dissolve infront of her feline eyes. _'Bekho is this what it will always feel like or, will it grow?' "Depends, only time will tell." 'Gee thanks for a straight answer."_

"Meow! Good job on killing that thing and but a we have company!"

"Ya mean you couldn't take out a couple of those reapers by yourself?"

"A no i mean we have new company."

She turned to see 4 people standing were the reapers used to. One was a women who had long, wavy, ginger-colored hair, icy blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her lips and the biggest boobs she had ever had the displeasure to see. Not that she looks at that but these were pretty much popping out. Then there was what looked like a kid standing next to her with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. The next was a man with long black hair, which he has kept up in intricate white headpieces, one on top of his head and another on the right finally there was a guy with short jet black hair and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek. He also has the number 69 tattooed on his left cheek, as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He was wearing a choker around his throat and a matching armband on his right arm.

"Wow who willing gets the numbers 69 tattoed onto their face? Thats just asking..." She was stopped midsentence from a hand covering her mouth. Golden eyes glaring at her.

"What my friend here was trying to say was who are you and what do you want."

"You two are to come with us, on the conditions that you violated Seireitei rules." The braided one said in a voice unchanging.

"Who, what, where, and when?" Haruka blurted out.

"If you resist you will face the exicution."

"Oh ya and who says we are going to go with you anyway!?" Haruka yelled taking fighting postition. Amynta just stood there waiting for the whole story.

"Does a certain little girl mean anything to you."

Amynta ears pricked up at that statement and turned to find her sister in the cluches of another one of the intruders. I take back my previous statement this guy is the tatooed freak! He had long crimson hair, in a high ponytail with a headband tied around his forehead and a standard black outfit like the rest. In an odd way though he pulled off the tattoos that were above his eyebrows and went up into his hairline.

"If you want your little twerp back come with us." He yelled smirking at them.

Amynta felt a presense and turned around to see that plant thing had grow back. It shot a thorn towards the guy with the 69 tattoo. She jumped infront of him and the thorn lodge itself through her right kneecap, blood began to shot out from her knee splatering the nearby tree her tiger form had now left.

"AMYNTA!" "SISTER!" They yelled in unision.

"Ow that one hurt." She said trying to hide her pain.

"BAKA! their not even one of us ya moron! Why the hell did you do that!?"

"They did not want to hurt us they just want us to come with em', and they have not harmed my sister, so i don't know if thats a good reason but thats what i got." She said weakly shruging

"Great now i have to beat this thing by myself and win the whole bet without you." Holding her hands up in the air.

"Um did i say i was down for the count no i did not, watch and learn." She croaked out used one of her swords to help her up, and the other to stablize herself.

"As long as you actually kill it this time."

_'Beko i need your strength.' "I am here child now go!"_

A dark blue orb came out from her sword and shot into the hole of the creature and created an explosion, that left with a roar.

"Tiger's prey." She whispered then fell over in exhaustion and her knee finally gave out.

"Ahhh hey you okay!?"

"I win." She barely croaked out with a faint smirk on her face.

"Bullshit i kill like 50 of those other things!"

Amynta moved her fingers to signify she beat the bigger one.

"Oh for the love of.."

"Why did you do that?" 69 asked.

She just smiled a little at him.

"This does not mean you don't have to come back with us, but it will be taken into consideration." He said as though he were disapointed.

"Some graditude that is." Haruka said under her breath.

Amynta was tempted to let the pitfalls of sleep take her over.

"Renji carry the wounded, Rangiku, Toshiro take the child, and Hisagi watch the loud mouthed women."

"HEY! I take offense to that!" They ignored her and yelled "Sir!" in unision.

"Don't put your grubby hands on me you punk, you may be cute but that doesn't mean i want you touching my buisness!" Haruka yelled at Hisagi as he came to watch her. He blushed when she said the cute part and then fell over at the last part.

"Come on you cute little girl i got candy back at where were taking you." Rangiku said smiling while Toshiro look annoyed by the whole situation.

"You don't sound like a kidnapper at all." Haruka blurted out.

The one named Reji went over and picked Amynta up bridal style.

"Hey watch it bub! You better not put your hands where they are not welcomed!"

"Haruka stop talking and more walking!" She barely managed to squeak out.

Her wounds were bleeding really bad, falling on his uniform and running down his right arm. She looked like hell, but yet she still looked like the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. The way the moon hit her pale complection made her look unearthly, and her barely open eyes had the the most beautiful crystal-blue water tint to them. Her hair straight as a pin hair hung over his left arm softly, and the blue streaks in her hair looked as though they were glowing against the black of night that was her hair. But he did not want to get attached, she was wanted in the Soul Society which made her off limits, unless for some dumb-ass reason they wanted her for something. He could only hope as he walked through the portal with the rest of the soul reapers.


End file.
